


Daily Hiccups

by HuskersGirlLaura



Series: House of Trek - Daily Life [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, life after the delta quadrent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuskersGirlLaura/pseuds/HuskersGirlLaura
Summary: There were murmurs constantly about how one would be able to tell if Admiral Kathryn Janeway was in the mood to teach or not. I suspected that this was actually less difficult than most people believed.Now, I know it is less difficult, but I have an advantage. I am one of Voyager’s own.





	1. Ice Cream for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DG_Fletcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG_Fletcher/gifts), [Reyka_Sivao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/gifts), [ClockworkQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkQuill/gifts).



There were murmurs constantly about how one would be able to tell if Admiral Kathryn Janeway was in the mood to teach or not. I suspected that this was actually less difficult than most people believed.

After all, it was just after 0700, and she was sitting at the desk in the front of the classroom eating ice cream and drinking coffee. Class didn’t start until 0730 and she almost always walked in, coffee in hand, at 0725 so this was quite abnormal. She raised an eyebrow at me, and lifted her spoon in a sort of hello. “Aren’t you a bit early for class, Cadet Gagliano?” She looked back down at the pint and her eyebrow dropped back to where it belonged.

I made my way to my preferred desk and carefully sat down. “Yes and no. The classroom is opened at 0700 for students, and I like to use the window of time to make sure of my to do list for the day.”

She raised an eyebrow again, and continued eating from the pint of ice cream that sat on the desk in front of her. I got my pen pouch out and laid out the colors I was using for the month and week.

I laid out the notebook and started flipping back and forth. I knew I had an appointment later in the day that was quite important. As I filled in my day’s schedule, I could feel the Admiral’s eyes on me. I knew I was considered weird by my year mates for maintaining a paper planner, but it was a habit my mother had passed down to me and it had served her well over the course of her career.

I made a small notation next to the bar that marked this class off on my schedule and looked back up at the Admiral. She was leaning back in the chair, cradling her coffee mug and letting her head rest against the backrest. “Admiral, if you don’t mind, what happened last night that made you have ice cream for breakfast?”

She looked up at me and smiled, it didn’t quite light up the room like everyone said her smile did, but it was still a warm smile. “It was a rough night. Two of voyager’s children are currently under observation in Starfleet Medical. Miral is currently sleeping off a minor surgery and Naomi is currently in surgery. When they each initially went in last night, they’d expected everything to go as well as it could, but then Naomi started having nightmares and wanted me. So I went up there. They got some medicines into Naomi and she was able to fall back asleep and all was well.” She paused and took a sip of her coffee.

“I’d managed to make it home. Wasn’t even more than ten feet in the door when I got a call from B’Elanna that they’d run out of people to try to calm down Miral and that they were up at Medical. If they couldn’t get Miral calmed down, then they weren’t going to be able to even attempt to get her fever down and get her prepped for an emergency surgery. So I went back up to medical, and about as soon as I picked her up, Miral calmed down. She’d had enough of her parents and of both sets of grandparents and wanted me apparently.” Janeway yawned and looked down into her coffee mug again. “Thank everything that I can go lay down for a couple of hours after this class, otherwise I’d have called off the class altogether. I’ve had roughly three hours of sleep.” She looked back down into her cup and sighed. “Thank everything else that it all happened while I was here.”

I looked back down at my planner and blinked at it for a moment. I looked back up at her and smiled. “Your crew is very lucky to have such a caring soul for a commanding officer, Admiral. I hope to have at least one commanding officer that’s half as caring as you, and I hope that Miral and Naomi are okay.”

She suddenly flashed her full legendary smile at me, and I could see why everyone said that her smile could light up a room. “Thank you, Cadet. You know, you’ll be a prize for an Admiral to have as an attaché one day, Cadet, with that quite lovely little planner. Hopefully you’ll get to choose who you’ll serve.” She muttered something else under her breath, but it was lost in the noise of all of my classmates clattering into the room.

 


	2. Lunch Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our Cadet gets quite a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the delay, it’s taken me quite some time to decide whether or not to continue Hiccups with this Cadet, or if they should be various one shots I had no other home for.

Admiral Janeway’s six week long advanced tactics class had been over for three weeks. I had enjoyed the challenge of the additional class on top of my already full course load, and I had hopes that I would be able to get a letter of recommendation from her as soon as she was back in easier communications range. Which I would need if I’d gotten high enough scores in all of my classes because I’d find out soon where I would be spending my final year. If I hadn’t done well enough, I’d have to go through one more year of classes before joining the fleet proper.

“DG?” T’Sarith’s voice broke through my thoughts as I studied my planner while I ate my salad.

“Yes, T’Sarith?” I looked up at my Vulcan best friend and jumped abruptly as my fork scraped the plate. I looked back down and was slightly startled to realize I’d finished my salad while I was reading. I looked back up at T’Sarith, and her lips twitched in the shape of a smile. “Oh hush you. You’ve done it too.”

“Indeed.” T’Sarith looked back across the cafe and then looked back at me. “You were waiting for Admiral Janeway to get back into communications rage, yes?”

“Yes. I’d like to see if she’d write me a letter of recommendation for an attache position since she was the one that suggested that I might be good at that.” I closed my planner and snapped the elastic back around it. “She should be back in about a week. Right before we find out if we’re graduating this term or if we need more classwork.”

T’Sarith raised an elegant eyebrow at me. “She’s apparently looking for you.” Her line of sight went over my shoulder, and she inclined her head to someone.

“What do you mean?!”

“What T’Sarith means, Cadet Dehime Gagliano, is that I’m looking for you.” Admiral Janeway’s voice directly behind me, coupled with her putting her hands on my shoulders made me jump nearly out of my skin. “I do however also need to make sure that T’Sarith would be willing to come by my office around fourteen hundred?”

T’Sarith inclined her head again as she gathered up her tray and glided to her feet. “I will be there at that time, Admiral. DG, I shall see you at dinner, yes?”

I was fairly sure that my eyes couldn’t get any larger in my face as I stared at T’Sarith as she abandoned me to Admiral Janeway. “I should be there!” I barely squeaked the words out. Admiral Janeway dropped into the seat T’Sarith had only just vacated and smiled at me.

“You’ll make it to dinner. I shouldn’t occupy you for that long.” She looked up at the sound of her name being yelled out. “Oh, that should be my coffee. Cadet, come take a walk with me.”

I gathered up my things, shoved my planner back into the bag I carried slung over one shoulder and picked up my tray. I carried it over to the refuse station, sorted the recyclable things from the actual waste and dishes and stepped out into the bright sunshine. Admiral Janeway offered me her arm and smiled. “Hang on to me Cadet, I’ve called for a beam out to get us across town faster.” She sipped her coffee, and as I slipped my hand around her elbow, her commbadge crackled to life.

“Admiral, you did say across to the Presidio, correct?”

“That I did. Need to drop into the office of the Commandant.” She shifted her coffee to her other hand and resettled my hand in the crook of her elbow. 

“Co-ordinate placement acquired, transporters active.”

With a swirl of light and transporter glitter, the scenery changed from the park across the way from the Solar Flair Cafe to the massive building that contained most of Starfleet Command. We’d been beamed directly to a pathway not far from the roses that were maintained by an army of folks who liked to remember Boothby. I loved the rose garden, but I rarely had the opportunity to visit it. Janeway checked a timepiece she kept in a pocket at her waist and smiled. “We’ve enough time to go through the roses before we have to go inside. Good.”

“Is that why we beamed across, rather than walked?” I almost had to jog to keep up with her as she beelined to one of the stone benches in the rose garden.

She smiled at me. “You’ll find I rarely use my Admiral’s privilege in most cases. This is one of the few times I tend to. I’ll use it to get some time to sit here whenever there’s a meeting I have to attend in the hub.” She patted the bench next to her. “Sit, Cadet. I don’t bite.”

I sat down next to her and tilted my face up to the sun. “All my classes are on the other end of campus, so I almost never get over here. Roses are my favorite flower.”

Janeway smiled her half smile at my comment and relaxed onto the bench and pulled a PADD out of a hidden pocket in her uniform jacket. She was reading with one finger on the screen when a cadet went flying over our heads, loudly exclaiming his excuses as he landed on the bench opposite us.

“Heyla, Admiral!” He was obnoxiously cheerful, and Janeway looked up at him, an utterly unimpressed look on her face.

“Cocky little shit. One of these days you’re going to give me enough of a heart attack to anger the Doctor.” She shook her head then she flashed her brilliant smile at him. “Matt, why aren’t you in class?”

Cheerful dropped down and sat on the bench. “Because Commander Reynolds went into labor, and well…. My classmates learned 14 new swear words.” He shrugged. “I was on my way to the archives to study when I spotted you beam over. Thought I’d say hi to my favorite godmother.” He stood up and hopped back up onto the bench.

“It’s good to know that Reynolds finally is having that baby. She’s dropping it right about when I expected her to. You’re forgetting something, young man.” Janeway raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned at her and hopped back down. She stood up and hugged him, and he kissed her cheek.

“Have a good meeting, gomma.” He leaned around her a little and looked at me. “Don’t worry about being dragged along. She’s mostly harmless, as long as she’s got coffee.”

I timidly smiled up at him. “Thank you.”

She poked him in the chest and wagged a finger at his nose. “Behave yourself, Matt.” He grinned at her and hopped up onto the bench.

“Yes, gomma.” He waved and then launched himself at the nearby light pole. He snagged onto it and flung himself across a green space to a low fence and continued his air born acrobatics as far as I could still see him.

I’d heard of parkour, but I’d never seen anyone do it in person. I heard Janeway sigh behind me, so I turned to face her. “Ma’am?”

“Time for the meeting with Admiral Paris, Cadet.” I know I went pale at her words, but she just smiled and pat my arm. “I think you’ll enjoy this one.”

Thirty-seven seconds in the lift later, I was following her across the atrium that served as the waiting area for most of the surrounding Admirals offices.

Each Admiral had a suite of rooms that comprised their office, but the commandant of the academy had the largest set. Admiral Paris was finishing up a call when he waved us on into his office. He smiled widely at Admiral Janeway and came around the desk to give her a hug. “Katie, how are you?” Janeway sat her coffee cup down on his desk as he approached her.

She returned his hug, pushed me into one of the visitors chairs and then dropped into the other visitors' chair. “I’m doing well, Owen. You did get the second note as to why I wanted to meet with you up here, right?”

He seated himself back behind his desk and leaned back in his chair. “I did. I’m actually not surprised to have received that message either. But, I must ask, Katie. Have you told your poor terrified shadow why you dragged them up here?”

I blinked at him, realizing he was talking about me then I looked over at her. She smiled her half smiled and shook her head. “I had not.” She sat up and leaned on the armrest and looked over at me. “DG, I know you were looking into becoming an Admiral’s attache after I mentioned it to you a few weeks back. I’m back on Earth right now because the window to recruit those begins tomorrow, and I was hoping you hadn’t accepted another Admiral’s offer. I’d rather like to take you on, cadet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't own Voyager or anything else Star Trek related for that matter.
> 
> On the other hand, I do enjoy seeing about little snippets of what could be in their daily lives after Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant. I'll be adding to this sporadically and I will update the character listing/tags whenever I add to the story and I add named characters or relationships.


End file.
